Power Rangers: Zord Force
Power Rangers: Zord Force, is the fourth instalment in a series created by Fireurchin, that takes place in a post apocalyptic Earth. Weakened after their battle against the Sirius Galactic Hegemony, the forces of Earth retreat to seven safe cities, where they train their rangers in secrecy. These rangers are the last hope of human kind, will they survive and be victorious, or will they fail and take everyone with them? Plot It is the year 2145, a great war has ravaged Earth, leaving the survivors to flee to seven secure strongholds. In desperation, the survivors created an organization called the Federated Defence Corps and began training a new generation of warriors reasonably named the Zord Rangers. However, The Sirius Hegemony is on the move, one victory was not enough to satisfy their war hungry needs. Now it is up to The Zord Rangers to save the world. But the question still remains, can they do it, before time runs out? Rangers Characters: (Brasilia Group) Demetri: The leader, strategist and the brains of the Zord Rangers. As a small child, he was a genius and a gifted zord operator, however, due to his abusive family, he never got the chance to prove his skills. It wasn't until his home burned down and he was accepted into the Federated Defence Corps (F.D.C.), where he could live out his dream. Demetri can get very cocky at times, but in the end, he always fixes his mistakes. Tom: A gifted mechanic and skilled pilot, who once had a rivalry against Desmond, but abandoned it as soon as he joined the Zord Rangers. Tanya: A skilled fighter with some anger issues, but overall her fighting spirit is the best. Desmond: A gun specialist and enthusiast who once had a rivalry against Tom. He joined Brasilia Group, after being betrayed by Bangalore Group. Johann: A master medic, who joined the F.D.C. to become a doctor, but eventually changed his mind to become a Zord Ranger Allies and Rivals Bangalore Group: Sworn rivals of Brasilia Group, who usually make stupid bets, Which ultimately results in Brasilia Group having to save them St.Petersburg Group: Allies of Brasilia Group Cairo Group: Allies of Brasilia Group Sevastopol Group: Allies of Brasilia Group Gatineau Group: Allies of Brasilia Group Nanjing Group: Allies of Brasilia Group Dr Lewis Browning: Mentor of the Zord Rangers and will occasionally save them, Pilots the Storm Zord Commander Neif: Mission Commander and boss of Brasilia Group Mateo: Saved in the jungle by the Zord Rangers, now a recruit in training Calvin: Childhood friends with Demetri, now an astronaut. Nar'Reks: Race conquered by the Sirius Hegemony. Currently fighting for independence Arsenal *Zord Katana Blades *Zord Ion Cannons *Zord Claws *Zord Missiles *Zord Grapples *Zord Bo Staff *Zord Crosbow *Zord Flamethrowers Zords Buckshot: A gigantic Sniper Zord piloted by Demetri Rust Bucket: A Raider Zord piloted by Tom Blazing Fury: A Speed Fighting Zord, that possess twin katanas, piloted by Tanya Kamikaze: A Heavy Zord piloted by Desmond Scalpel: An Enigma Zord, that possess ion cannons and scalpel-like claws, piloted by Johann Stormzord: A separate Zord piloted by Dr. Browning Megazords Dragonzord: One of the five forms that the zords can assemble in, useful for space combat Hyenazord: One of the five forms that the zords can assemble in, useful for fast ground rescue Peregrinzord: One of the five forms that the zords can assemble in, useful for air combat Leviathanzord: One of the five forms that the zords can assemble in, useful for underwater combat Ultrazord: The Ultimate form when all the megazords combine Villains General Tarek: War hardened commander, who betrayed Earth to fight for the Sirius Hegemony NEO: Ruler of the Sirius Empire Lord Bloodshed: Sirius Commander, nicknamed "Bloodshed" by his foes KRAIL: A Childish commander, but makes up for his maturity in courage Zars: Race conquered by the Sirius Hegemony Monsters ---- Episodes #A very Sirius Battle #Call to arms #So wait, you're not trying to kill us? #Attack of the Man-child #Des' is my name, kicking butt's my game #The Recluse #The Doc is in #The New Enemy #Rangers don't cry #A Tale of two Rangers #The Rise of the Fallen #A lost race Part 1 #A lost race Part 2 #Silver is power #A true wise cracker you are #My name is Mateo Part 1 #My name is Mateo Part 2 #Delayed Messages #The Hegemony Strike Back #A New Ally #Right, the Plan #That was EPIC! #So, when do we do this again? #All for one #One for all #Sevastopol Part 1 #Sevastopol Part 2 #Genghis Pawn #Jumpstart #Fail safe #Blitzkrieg #Gallipoli #Don't Trust the Shadows #All great empires fall #Clouded in secrecy #Belligerents #Zealots Part 1 #Zealots Part 2 #Besiegement #Shattered Horizon #True Origins #Hidden #Darkened Horizon #Testimony #The Eleventh Hour #An un-winnable war #Betrayal #The final straw #It's over #Abandoned part 1 #Abandoned Part 2 #Abandoned Part 3 #Abandoned Part 4 #Rangers Unite Trivia *this is Fireurchin's first series See Also Category:Fireurchin's Seasons